DELTA Squad Plus One
by Tech Jammer
Summary: Two Men. Men with unbound convictions. They are of two worlds, and yet unaware that their battles shall come to them into one destiny. Where at the end of the road, they will attain ultimate glory. Halo/Gears of War crossover
1. Chapter 01Before a Destined Encounter

Chapter 01-Before a Destined Encounter

One could consider this a game, where one side loses, while the winner decides what to do with the losers. It starts with an argument, then others come to voice their piece, it eventually grows like a searing flame, as more goes into the fire, the more things become destroyed in the process. It starts off one single goal, "Power" to grasp that power, man battle amongst each other to gain it. And with the quest of power, comes War. War is a supreme, absolute, universal activity. Dating back since the birth of life itself, all things that are large and small, tall and short, wide and skinny, the powerful and the pitiful. There is no such thing as a peaceful race, because those that do, will be crushed from existence under the foot of those who have trekked towards the path to power.

Man is no different from any other races they are just like everyone else. When one is captured, we use them to our whim, and breaking their spirits was no difficult task. I pity them, they bleed like we do, scream and suffer, yet they are capable of a diversity of emotions, curios? But I do not indulge myself with such things, for I have a battle to lead on. The humans that invade our caverns, I know that they must have seen what has happened to their own kin. And yet instead of feeling the despair that we are known to spread, it only drives them to fight harder, and slay more of my kin faster. What is it? What power drives Man to oppose us even when I know it is inevitable, and yet, I can feel it, a tiny band of four Man has subdued one of our greatest beasts **it was not possible.** One of our steeds that are capable of swallowing entire mountains has been slain against a band of four Man. I could not comprehend such power, such a gargantuan being is already difficult to control, and to end its life, is incomprehensible. But on the other hand, if we can find it? Will we become invincible? If we can find out the power behind Man, then control over all will be effortless. For our survival, we must find that source of power, no matter the cost.

NOT IF ONE SQUAD HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT _**BITCH!!!**_

_RETREAT!!! GWUUHH!?!? _On the planet of Seras, in one its once pristine cities, the battle between the Locusts and humanity continue its ever solid hatred against each other. A Locust Drone could be seen crawling on the ground, its warm crimson life giving liquid trails the ground he treads, desperate to flee to the emergence hole where and he his brethrens emerged from along with their six-armed giant to liberate the planet of the upgrounders. Only to be met with their retaliation, and a pure beautiful golden stream of light decimating their engine of destruction. He was the last of the brothers that were sent to fight in this specific location. His gateway to freedom seemed such a great distance yet he, or rather it, is desperately crawling with all its might to return to the denizens, to lick his wounds, and fight another day.

Only to be feel fear, as he was flipped onto its back and see the face of his executioner, a Man, his eyes filled with disdain, scars adorned his face, the fabric that covered his very scalp, seemed only make him more sinister. The fire that seems to glowing behind the Man, seem to burn just as bright as the stream of light befell upon his brethren, his final memories would looking upon the face of defiance against him and his intimidating glare, before his world went CRACSKPLATT!!! And a pool of blood and brain matter now occupies what was left of it

The very boot that belongs to the now dead Locusts executioner, was none other than the Delta Squad leader himself, Marcus Fenix. A Lancer assault rifle in his hands, its chainsaw teeth, stained, with the blood that belonged to its fallen enemies.

Lifting a hand to an earpiece he debriefs to mission control.

"Control, do you copy"

" Loud and clear on this end Marcus, what's your status"

"Perimeter is secured, outpost has been regained. Requesting pick up for Delta."

"Copy that, a King Raven is on its way to pick you guys up and revving you up for your next operation. Oh, Hoffman said that you'll be getting a new unit very soon, and he'll be making his drop in about 2 hours"

"Any info on the new guy"

"According to his associate, he's a Petty Officer, so he'll be following under your command. Plus, his statistics are quite…interesting."

"Anything else?"

"Let's keep it a surprise for the moment. Kay.

"Copy that, Delta out"

"Hey Marcus, what's our status?" a deep gentle voice was heard behind him.

Dominic Santiago, Marcus's long time friend and former ally, always there to watch his friends back. Though his reason for fighting is more personal. Compared to the others, he has but one mission that is ever present, scouring the deepest corners of hell searching for his missing wife. This simple reason was why he was fighting, any possibility that is even remotely connected to his wife. He was on the same squad Marcus was previously on, before Marcus was appointed Sergeant.

And floating just beside Dom was a semi-sentient robot named Jack. Limited to only following specific commands, it is capable of hacking into any computer, welding, and provides visual communications when needed.

"Control just informed us that we'll be getting a new addition to the squad"

"Right now? Why didn't he join us when we left Jacinto?"

"Must be pretty special if Hoffman decided to just send him out in the middle of a battle field?

"YO what's happenin?! What's the 411 man! What's this I hear about a new player?" This one was clearly the biggest man of the group. His height easily 6'4 and with large muscles showing off in his arms. He was, and probably still, the professional defensive liner Thrashball player, Augustus Cole aka "The Cole Train".

"Sure, scream, all you want, lets all have a party, and hope we get blown to bits with that blow hole you call a mouth" the person beside him on the other hand, seems to have the skinniest build out of all of them probably matching Dom in size. But what he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his intelligence excels in mechanics, hacking and other repair-related tasks, such as repairing a damaged APC and hacking into reboots. Making him a valuable asset to his fellow Gears. He is sarcastic, takes and makes jokes. But he gets the job done without leftovers.

"HEY, DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HOMO?"

"And stupid too, what other wonders will pop up next?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" says the Squad leader of Delta.

The members of Delta squad stopped the two's incoming bickering and stood ready at attention.

Not long, another Gear approached them; he probably had an average physique out of all of them. Though he appears to the most standardized out of all of them, full standard body armor, complete with a helmet different from the standard issues, with a lancer and a Long Shot rifle on his back. Salutes to Marcus.

"Quit with the bullshit Carmine, you know that there is no need for any sort of formalities out here

"Sorry si… I mean, Marcus. But I feel like I should respect the person who my brothers, fought valiantly with. God rest their souls." Dom lends comforting, helping hand patting Clay Carmine's shoulder.

"We know how feel, we're really sorry about losing your brothers. I hope that they can forgive us."

"I think they do after all, Marcus Fenix was the one who almost died firing the lightmass bomb. So it must have been difficult trying to stay alive after practically being eaten by a giant freakin worm. So I asked my superiors if I could be stationed with you guys. In the name of my family's honor, as well as fighting for a future that will I gladly forge with all of you."

"Hey Clay, why did you practically butt heads with Hoffman to be reassigned to Delta Team, we're the very team that partially responsible for two of your brothers death, you don't think that's a jinx?" Marcus asked with concern in his voice.

"Huh! Never thought the maniac Sergeant Marcus Fenix believed in superstitions."

"Well, lets just say I don't want anyone to die so soon in our squad, too much died already, and for the record, I never believed in all that breaking mirrors, and black cats crap"

"Well I' am still alive right?"

"But why get reassigned here?"

"Because my brothers would have been etched in man kinds history if they were able to follow through your squad, and I' am here to make sure that I pay back those damn bugs with everything I got. You personally gave me that letter, thusly earning my respect, and like Dom I will be right by you, and Team Delta. And when this war is over, I will personally write their plaques."

Marcus smiled at him with respect at his conviction, before returning to the matter at hand.

"Alright! Our pickup will be arriving very shortly, grab any ammo you can carry, and lets get out of here."

The Gears of Delta Team all gathered around in what was once the battlefield. They were in a town that seems to be connected to the mountainside. The town must have covered a large degree of land, surrounding it, making it a valuable strategic point for the C.O.G.S it was once swarming with Locusts, but it took just four suicidal maniacs to make a slaughter fest, luckily this place didn't have any Brumaks and limited to only one Corpser. This was probably because there were no places for them to be transported since the surrounding mountain itself was mostly solid rock. A former mining town. But it was limited to about a few tiny tunnels making it limited to for Locusts to enter.

But now it has become a strategic site for the Gears fight against the Locusts since now have the advantage of the uphill terrain. By the time Delta Squad's pick up transport them to the next mission, the town will be swarmed with Gears. Ready to fight against anything that comes their way.

And not a moment too soon, the transport gunship has just arrived at Delta's L.Z.

The band of five men, plus one semi-sentient robot, exits the battlefield heading due west to Jacinto, and in the distance, they could see a long line of Assault Derricks and Centaurs entering their previous location. Another battle won, but definitely not over.

For the fight for each others extinction still remains unknown. For man, their ingenuity seems to know no bounds, for unlike the locusts. They may not be able to swarm like the locusts, but their ability to persist makes them very dangerous. But as it stands, the more they fight, it would seem that by the time their battle is finished, and there would probably hardly any geographical locations for either species to live in. Delta squad has and probably will always be the tip of the spear, but alas it is still only steel. But fate seems to have other plans for them, one that appears to be for the better. For a new element will be introduced into the mix, and together with this new element. The spear will be composed of a completely new mixture, the result will be a force to be reckoned, and they will be forever immortalized as a legend to both their allies and their enemies.

For in the blackness of space, what seems to be half a piece of a mighty star cruiser, The Forward Unto Dawn began its descent into Seras. A holographic woman flickered on an onboard computer, and smiled at a cryo tube in front of her. For within, lies her first, and dearest friend, a green armored giant of a man with an orange visor, easily bigger than Cole, lie asleep, and soon she will awaken him, like he told her to. For their arrival on the new planet, she would definitely need him. After years of drifting aimlessly in space, she has finally made contact. She will definitely need him for the upcoming future that lies just atmospheres away from them.

What will happen in the near future, when the technology of traveling through the stars and the technology for mass destruction and mayhem meet? And can two of humanities greatest warriors turn the tide of war? We know not, but we do know one simple fact. Delta Team, its leader, Sergeant Marcus Fenix, and the last SPARTAN Petty officer JOHN-117, will rock the galaxy, take names, and for all things, **kick major bad guy alien scum ass.**


	2. Chapter 02Any Landing

Chapter 02-Any Landing You can Walk Away From Is a Good One

(2 hours earlier)

Cortana was her name, practically at least that was what her designers named her, but she wasn't, exactly a she either, since she was not made of living flesh. The only indication that can be identified as a she was the fact that her holographic design form was a skin tight body suit that showed her breasts and lack of male sex organs. But the way she looks, talks, and by personality gives away a clear indication that she was female. She was a sentient A.I that was capable of many Jack was capable of and then some, not that she knew what a Jack is anyway.

She has recorded every single day, for the past seven decades, right to a minute, always keeping surveillance of whatever sentient life form picking up their distress beacon. When she was initially designed, she was only ordered to observe and obey. But after her adventures with John and literally living inside his head, what she thought was once a virus was actually the ability to gain the capacity to think and feel, like a human being, at first, it was indifferent to her whether she lived, or died. But now she has hoped that where ever they were drifting, someone of peaceful sentient life picks up their distress beacon. For she felt very lonely, it was not supposed to happen, but it did. With John in cryo-stasis she could only observe and hope for rescue.

As if answering her prayer, a miracle actually happened after 70 long years, she saw satellites over a nearby planet, though they were of an unknown design to her. The satellites were of no matching designs in the databanks of The Forward Unto Dawn. Even so whoever built must have been of human origin.

_BLIIIP!!!, BLIIIP!!!, BLIIP!!!_

After 70 long years she has received a transmission, after so long drifting in deep space none of the equipment has been degraded and she immediately picked up the transmission.

"This is Anya Straus, Mission Director Control of the Coalition of Organized Government, unknown deep space air cruiser please respond"

"This Cortana we are currently drifting into your atmosphere and we have no control of guidance whatsoever? Can you provide us with triangulations of our descent?"

*click*tika*tika*click*bleep*

"We have your coordinates, Delta Team will be at the coordinated crash site, but it's a hot zone down there. Any personnel, plus armaments on board?"

"_A hot zone?_ Well (Looks over to John), we do have one soldier currently in stasis, I'll thaw him out when we make the drop."

"Designation?"

"Last known surviving member of the SPARTAN II program, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117"

"A SPARTAN? Can you please verify?

"I will explain it shortly after we land"

"Copy that, you'll be dropping at the L.Z in 2 hours"

"Wait, before cutting the transmission, what is my designated planetary course, and what's the situation down there?"

SIGH "All I can say is, we will need every able bodied person we can get, can your guy be willi'n to help Delta?"

How ironic just before the thought of being rescued, only to fight in another one. Although surface scans seems to show of something of alien in origin but some close to humanoid. What ever they were fighting, it would seem he would fit right in. After all, for John, with all his augmentations and his training, everything that John was trained for was to fight. Doing something after the war, he would seem out of place.

So with her final decision, Cortana knew that there would only one answer,

"He'll fight and don't worry, he'll fit right in"

"Thanks, we of C. definitely appreciate your assistance. And for your first question. Welcome to Sera."

=Transmission Cut=

So Seras was it, well this might give John a mean workout.

_ _ _ _

Delta Team is on its way towards the L.Z, but due to the location of the crash site it was predicted to fall at, it was actually another one of the Locust's strong hold, and just like control, they just can't get a break, out here with no reinforcements, and practically just waiting to get blown up.

But according to Control, the mass that was supposed to land in the area, was big enough to take down at least three quarters of the base, leaving them easy pickings for Delta, but on the other hand, if the Locust acquire any new technology that might be intact or salvageable aboard the ship, well they would simply of the matter at hand, be fucked.

Driving behind the wheel of a beastly four-wheel drive, kinetic energy turret, supped up combo platter that looked like half a tank, and half a jeep on steroids, called the Centaur. Marcus Fenix was driving as discreetly as he can through the dense forest that led them towards the stronghold/predicted crash site, manning the turret was the ever energetic Cole Train himself, with his trigger happy thumb at the ready, underneath him was the rest of Delta squad, Baird making himself as cozy as he can on his work mat with Jack, and a toolbox near at the ready for quick repairs, while Dom and Clay at the base of the turret at the ready for quick shell magazine reload.

"Mom, Dad are we there yet?" Baird asked with pure sarcasm

Marcus wanted to tell him stick a frag up his ass, but was intervened by Dom's patient reply.

"HeHe, sadly we're not near the Locust site yet, but its just up ahead, were going to be passing through one of the caverns that leads into the mountains.

"Yeahhh and that's just the easy part."

Indeed for the stronghold that was said the drop was to land, was smacked into the middle of a giant rock bowl formation. All sides were heavily guarded, but satellite and Intel was able to find one of entrances that lead into the valley was narrow, and surrounded by solid by solid rock all the way to the inside, defenses were made up of several Locust Snipers, Drones, Boomers, and Grinders. In case of larger targets, Reavers patrolled the area, and Seeders are strategically placed on the Cliffside entrance. You think that Delta Team would consider contacting reinforcements with the defenses patched up there. But the chairman seems very confident in their abilities, and they have no complaints. For Team Delta, this was considered a grand opportunity to stomp on Locusts numbers and their moral.

Clay decided to join the conversation. "S'cuse me Dom, but who are we looking for exactly? What made Control decide to send us to a location where it's swarmin with Grubs, isn't this madness?"

Dom replied "Control, reported that about three quarters of the base will soon be crushed under a large star cruiser, our orders were to find any able bodied people on the shuttle, POWs and try to scour, or destroy any sort of equipment that might be handy in the cruiser. But the First priority that was given was a person designated as JOHN-117, no further details regarding about him"

Baird interrupted "But the shuttle he's in is about to crash, what sort whacko can possibly survive not only reentry, but, several hundred Gs of force.

"And we aren't one of those whackos that almost got ourselves drowning in Imulsion and rode into the night on a junker with one UV light against millions of Krylls?

"Point taken"

Clay was dumbfounded; he thought that nothing could surprise him after being with his previous team for the duration of his career, but this…

"You guys must be the nuttiest of the nuttiest bunch in my career as a Gear"

Baird answered to that remark "Whatever you say, wake me up when we get there"

Dom followed "Hope you do well. (Gives Cole a glance up) Hey Cole, what's happening up there?"

"Bored like hell that's what, I don't see anything. Marc are you sure were on the right trail here."

Marcus "Please quit gripping, we'll get there soon enough. I got my front end, why don't you look at our rear?

"Still nothin… wait is that the valley?"

"It probably is. Stay alert Delta, we can't afford to let down our g…"

KABLAAAM!!!

The Centaur jerked and buckled, rudely waking up o'l sleeping beauty.

"Uhhhn, *clang* OWW! Okay, huff, who's the wise guy that did that?

"YOU DID NOT JUST SHOT ME AT MY ASS?!! EAT THIS YOU FLYING SUSHI FREAK REJECT!"

FWOOM!!! BLAM!!!

The wonderful screeching of a dying Reaver soon followed afterwards.

"YEAH, EAT IT!"

Even when he was driving, Marcus decided to at least finish his sentence "…guard. Sigh."

Another battle took its place, and Delta Team was once again gonna be facing the odds, like they always do. Although Marcus said it himself, of not believing in superstition, and sure of it. He did believe in his instincts. He has a gut feeling that whoever they were about to rendezvous with, would be a big help and something out of the ordinary. Well… as ordinary as it can get around here.

(Meanwhile in the Atmosphere)

_T-minus 0:45 minutes before reentry_

*snap* *click* HISSSSS

The cryo-chamber opened its door to the unknown soldier. As the tube opened itself for him, the fusion reactor pack immediately got to work on his cybernetic enhancements. Beneath the MJOLNIR Mark VII helmet, John regained the feeling in his eyelids, curious he thought, if he was awake, then that means… That he was needed. After regaining the feeling in his eye lids, he began to feel a warm gentle surge traveling down his neck, all the way towards the tips of his toes, though his vision was still blurry, he steadily clambered out of the freezing chamber.

Once again, SPARTAN II-117 has been revived, he looked at his hands and feet through his helmet orange visor, it was a sight for sore eyes being able to have control of what you have been gifted with. The environmental control module within his MJOLNIR immediately got to work, his body temperature, immedialty went from cold, to optimal stable temperatures, his HUD rebooted, and all systems were green. When all his senses were clear as crystal he took notice of his surroundings. He was still in zero-g meaning he was still in space, but can safely assume that he was about to make a reentry drop. But without the bridge to guide half of the ship, he and Cortana were about to make one rough landing.

He floated around what's left of the Forward Unto Dawn, and made his way towards the hangar bay. And just like he thought it was bare of anything that he could use to traverse with. Except for the open doors that showed him a clear view of deep space. He shook his head in dismay, he was without weapons, and he just doesn't feel comfortable, leaving the ship after its landing empty-handed of anything he can use to defend himself. But then he remembered the second hangar door, that was supposed to be here. He floated his way towards the back end and found the panel that leads to the reserve and armaments bay. He crossed fingers, his hoping that there was at least something he could use.

SWIIISSH

And thank his lucky stars.

There was at least one Mongoose in mint condition locked to the floor, and intact. But his choice of weapons were very limited .And by limited, I mean scraping the bottom of a barrel limited. Only two available arsenals were floating by in arms reach of him. His only choices of weapons were one pistol with 1 and a half a clip, and a single sniper rifle with only 4 bullets and no spare. He looked around the room and saw the disaster zone that laid before him, the munitions containers were beneath the plasma weapons containers and saw the melted remains of every UNSC arsenal that he could remember, the weapons were now a mass of useless metal that must been melted due to a leak in some the plasma weapon power cells. He even saw what he might have guessed, was the junky scrap heap of what must have once been the UNSC Scorpion tank, he could not find the right words to describe the scrap heap before him.

"Well I guess you can't be picky now can I?"

"_Disappointed?" _a charming nostalgic voice communicated through his comm link.

"Not at all." John answered in relief at hearing someone familiar to talk to. Again he looked around, and found the equipment e was looking for. At the far side of the room, a holo terminal was giving a silent green blip. As he got near it, Cortana made herself known, his tiny avatar companion smiled up at him.

"_Me, In your head, now."_

He gladly complied, putting his hand on the holopad, the interface matrix mechanism instantly transferred Cortana to the Master Chief's partially cybernetic brain. While for Cortana, it felt like home.

"So? Cortana, what do you need?

"_Chief, we're about to make one hell of a crash landing in about less than 26-minutes, I need you to be securely strapped in and get ready in case of combat!"_

"Nothing new, but I wonder, combat?"

"_I received intel that judging by our flight path, coordinates indicate that we are about to land somewhere roughly in the middle of an enemy's base"_

"A Covenant base? Who provided intel?"

"_For the first question, negative, something the Coalition of Organised Govenrment classified the enemy as the Locust Horde. I couldn't get anymore intel on them since most of our communications are all wrecked, and without a proper terminal to download the info into my brain"_

"C.O.G? Well, anything else I should expect?"

"_The sent a unit called Delta squad to rendevouz with you at the crash site, they should stand out among the enemies."_

"That's a relief. So how much time did you say we have?

"About 10 minutes." With a smug

"Right"

Not a moment later, Chief expertly floated his way out of the storage and into the secured atmosphere to ground drop pods station. He took a seat, straped himself in, hydraulic locks in place,

"Hey" she calmly spoke out in his head,

"Yeah?"

"What makes you think that we'll live through this one?"

"I don't think we're gonna live,"

She raised an eyebrow at what he could be thinking, has he gone senile while he was asleep?

"I KNOW we are." He answered with his own version of easy-going tone, but Cortana knew better, she could tell that there was a great deal of power behind that simple answer. With that answer alone, she silently smiled, and she can safely say that she was in good hands.

John heard her going silent, so that must means she's going to have some R&R. He waited in his heat, he saw the countdown ticking away in his HUD to the nano seconds and waited…

A HALF HOUR EARLIER

Delta Squad was having another day in paradise,

YAAHHH, EAT IT GRUBIIES, HAHA WOOHOO!!!

Well, at least for Cole Train that is, and the others…

Baird was grumbling away as he was using every brain cell he could muster to tighten anything that came loose back into place underneath all the shit that's happening outside. Marcus put the lever to the metal, his giant monster wheels crushing any locusts that came his way. Clay and Dom were frequently reloading the turrets magazine, doing this chore never stopped, since Cole kept emptying the clips every so few seconds, who could blame them, right now, they are currently running and smashing their way through for their lives. Like right now for instance, Reavers were their tails on their doing everything they can to blast them to bits.

One Reaver on the Centaur's left was using its Troika Turret to damage the armored hull of their current mode of transportation. But was proven useless after Cole shot it down. Then three more Reavers came up in front of them, their six bladed legs, piercing the ground, their eerie screeches piericing the air, Boomshot cannons firing towards their direction. For a lot of people this would have made some people piss in their pants and try to stop and plan something, but they forgot one minor detail; time was of the essence here for Delta squad, plus they don't give crap to anyone.

"Heh, shit heads" Marcus silently thought almost pitying their idiocy… _almost._

Marcus pulled down the nitro clutch, sending the Centaur charging in their direction pulverizing the Reavers into a gelatinous bloody mess of guts and smithereens.

"COME ON ARE WE THERE YET?!" The mechanic protested as his ire was reaching the boiling point, al while wiping off the constant waterfall of sweat that irritated his very ocular organs "WE REALLY NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" he continued to complain.

When another hit from a missile blew a small lesion that along that was threatening to buckle, leaving him to once again patching the colossal rust bucket from preventing it and them into the scrap pile.

Marcus was about to tell him to shut his trap, only for it to catch it in his throat, when the narrow one vehicular crevice intel gave them entrance came into his view.

"Yes were here, it's just a few meters we'll be the…" Marcus stopped in mid sentence

"What the matter Sarge?" Clay asked out of curiosity

"Shit that's what" He answered, for in their path, their entrance was actually at least a forty meters down, and a ravine that Marcus could guess was at least 100 meters apart, it was the crevice opening that was narrow and long. The cliff was practically a steep drop descending probably several hundred stories into the planet. But there was no alternate paths, desperation was the dish of the hour, luckily for Marcus there was a stone that was angled conviently that will give him the air he needed for the jump.

Without fear he poured out all the tourqe the centaur can give suprising his team mate by the outburst of speed."Hey guys, strap yourselves in were about to make a jump for it

The people in the tank with very limited space went to the support seats and took a glance to his odd command.

For obvious reason they didn't like it one fuckin bit.

"OH YEAH PUT ON SOME NITRO ON THIS BAD BOY" Cole exclaimed with excitement exceeding any daredevils.

"WHAT are you crazy, we'll never make it" Baird voiced his input.

"Never say never." Marcus simply answered

"Dom sir, does this happen all the time" Clay asked with a great deal clackering.

"Unfortunately, it is." Dom answered under his breath, he could hear his heartbeat druming in his ears, and hoped that they can actually make it.

"THIS IS IT!!!"

Marcus floored the lever with all his strength, and pull the nitro clutch to the max.

WRRRRRRRRNNNNNN!!! The Centaur's engines roared like a jumbo jet, revving its way at maximum speed towards the pseudo ramp.

WHOOSH!

Their ascendance was far and true, The Centaur's jump would have been a beautiful sight if anyone was around to appreciate it. At first Delta Squad was quiet, holding their breath, since they were the very spectacle. But is when the Centaur started its descent, did their reactions varied.

For Baird, "HOLY HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!"

"WAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!" Cole shouted to the heavens with excitement and adrenaline pumping through him.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" were Dom's and Clay's reactions

"…" Amazingly Marcus was stoic and silent, since he was too focused on his intended landing spot, cannot afford to lose his focus.

And so they fell, and fell, AND fell some more, the incoming missiles from the enemy Reavers whizzing past by them in their attempts to stop the lone horse, until…

BAM!

They actually made on the other side. AS the centaur bounced according to the fall, the centaur made a quick getaway into the cavern, while a couple explosions and sound of the splatter. Gave them a brief breath that the Reavers must have collided against the cliff side in their attempt to pursuit.

The reactions from the relieved Delta Squad came in a menagerie.

"AHA HA HA HA HAH!!! Come on let's go again." said Cole

But Baird on the other hand, had other ideas, "That's it next time, I 'am driving"

"WE'RE ALIVE!!!"Clay shouted in inbound relief since his life flashed before his eyes

"Next time, you're walking" was Marcus's only reply.

They made their jump, and now were in the caverns, after driving through several meters in the narrow cavern, Marcus saw a dead end that had a crack of light shining through the dirt, this was it. According to the timer on Jack, their target should be landing in about five minutes. Without thinking, he went straight towards it, and broke through the cavern wall.

BLAM!

"Okay this is our stop." Marcus shouted to the others,

"Finally, my ass was starting to itch." Dom complained

Baird snapped his head and gave an incredulous look to the guy. "Your complaining about an itchy ass?" he asked rhetorically. "I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO SHIT MYSELF!"

"WE'RE ALLIV… oh … no.. I think Iam going to puke!" In the midst of Clay's cheer, his adrenaline became the best of him as he suddenly ad a wad of vomit suddenly rising from his guts.

Cole made his way back to the inner hull "Don't worry, you'll get used to this guy soon enough." Cole hestured with his thumb to the Sgt. Fenix.

Marcus nonchalanty rose from hhis seat past his team mates and strapped himself lancer from the gun rack. "Come on, let's move Delta."

With that simple command, the Gears followed suit their leader

In a single file, they all exited the vehicle, and strapped themselves with their choice of weapons. All of them carried the standard Lancer, Marcus also carried a Torque Bow on his back that he stole from a Theron Guard, he had to admit, the Locusts were sure creative, even if they had that Hive thing goin on, and for a sidearm a Gorgon Pistol, Dom had a Gnasher shotgun with him, and a C.O.G SNUB pistol, Clay, like all his previous brothers, currently held the Longshot sniper rifle, Cole carried the Boomshot, and for Baird, he carried a Scorcher flamethrower ready to cook anyone in seconds, but just for caution, he decided to carry an extra Lancer with him just in case. They were all set ready to rumble.

Only to meet a very disturbing sight…

The entire Locust Horde army of the stronghold were facing in their direction, with obvious resentment in their eyes. Delta squad looked around and saw that they were standing on what appears to be a podium, The Gears noticed something underneath their tank. Much either their joy or horror, there appeared to an unidentified Locust Rank. Meaning they must have effortlessly flattened a Locust General

The Locusts must have been listening to speech from their General whom Delta Team apparently flattened.

The odds were definitely not even.

"Uh Sarge, what do we do now," Clay asked hoping that their squad leader had a plan for this situation,

"The plan? Easy, we wait for five minutes, until the crashdown,"

_HOSTILESSSS_

Rains of bullets came towards Delta Squad, and rockets from the number of Brumaks made short work for the Centaur. Delta luckily got off the Centaur before the rockets got near the Gears.

They didn't need an order just take cover behind the trenches and barricades.

"Clay, see if you can pop off some of their numbers, take out any snipers that you can see, Cole, use the grenade launcher, cover our right, and split their number, help Clay spread em out to give him a clear shot of their heads, Baird, you me, we fire straight, Dom, cover our left!"

The positions gave them an effective counter measure, Clay occasionally found Snipers, but he proved them who had a better aim. Cole was wildly firing at any spot that he wanted with the grenade laucher, splitting up their numbers, and making easy pickings for Clay, While Marcus, Dom and Baird were on the defensive shooting straight at them, but they were still being overwhelmed, it was a matter of time, before they use the Brumaks, Corpsers, Reavers, Berserkers, or anything to dismember Delta get to them.

"There's too many Sarge," Clay shouted in the fire fight,

"Must you state the obvious!" Marcus replied

"A damn miracle is what we need!" Baird complained

"We don't need one,"

BLIP *CONTACT*CONTACT*CONTACT* Marcus saw Jack's view screen and saw the bold red words flash across his screen.

"We just needed to buy some time."

And lo and behold, the gun fires stopped raining, Delta squad saw the Locust Horde looking up into the sky.

A giant black mass appeared right above Delta within the thick clouds, and it appears that the mass is falling tail first towards the ground and according to Baird's assumption that by the angle of the falling heap as well as the velocity it was falling, it was gonna make some damn crash drag smacked dab in the middle of base. Which means the odds just risen for Delta.

(Just seconds before impact)

John sat in the darkness, as the numbers decreased in his HUD he was about to make his entrance very shortly.

(Back on planet side)

The Locusts curiosity held them in place as they were looking at the object in the sky, it wasn't until the thought of them getting crushed, did they register the command into their bodies, all of them tried spread out and flee in different directions. But their numbers were too great, and the rocky bottom wouldn't allow the Corpsers to dig their way to freedom.

In the end, most of the Locust Horde met with their inevitable fate, as the mass slammed in their direction.

KAKAKAKKA-WHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

(Inside the Forward Unto Dawn)

Crashing is never a good thing, for we all know anything can happen that involves any sort of crashes, but for the Chief, it just means there something that he can do. After the violent jerking went silent he know that the crash landing was a succesfull one.

"Well that was not a pleasant experience"

"What are you talking about"

"What am I talking? I mean we just crash landed and we don't know our status"

"You know what I think."

Kicks the door open, looks around at the burning mess, and said one thing.

"Any landing that you can walk away from Cortana, is a good one"

"Whatever you say Chief"

The Chief then makes a brisk dash towards the hangar, where his new destiny awaits him.

AN: Been cooped up in my hard drive like forever might as well continue it. Heroes Through the Decade might have been a story of grand scale that might have been more than I can chew, but dont worry, I'll send out copies of the third draft in case anyone might want to take a shot at chapter 3.


End file.
